kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Best Man
|Image = |Caption = Doug has a really hard time fitting into his new tux he rented for a wedding for Todd, an old friend of Carrie, as Carrie tries to help him get his slacks on i in "Best Man" in Season 1. |Season = 1 |Episode # = 13 |Episode(overall) = 13 |Airdate = January 11, 1999 |Production = 111 |IMDB = tt0620027 |Writer(s) = Cathy Yuspa & Josh Goldsmith |Director = Rob Schiller |Guests = Christina Cabot Marc Goldsmith Michael McClure Anthony Powers Jennifer Simard James Castle Stevens Peter Tork |previous = "Fixer Upper" |next = "Dog Days" }} Best Man was the 13th episode of Season 1 of The King of Queens, also the 13th overall series episode. Co-written by Cathy Yuspa and Josh Goldsmith, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on January 11, 1999. Synopsis Doug and Carrie attend a wedding of an old flame of Carrie's, creating an uncomfortable situation for Doug. Summary Doug, Carrie, Arthur, Deacon and Kelly are going to the wedding of Todd Skobansky, an old friend of Carrie and Kelly. As they ready for the wedding, Carrie has to prod Doug to take a shower, which he hasn't had in several hours, as hes says to Carrie, he doesn't want to have to get a new towel, as the one he used earlier is still damp, and "create a whole laundry situation!" King of Queens is the best! After showering Doug has a hard time trying out his new tuxedo, which hadn't tried on in several weeks, when he and Carrie got the wedding invitation. When Deacon and Carrie arrive to pick up Doug and Carrie, Doug finds out, through Deacon, that Carrie, once had sex with Todd, nine years earlier, before she met Doug. Meanwhile, Kelly, who also slept with the groom to be Todd, before she met Palmer, and Carrie talk about him, and how it would be really awkward for both of them attending an mutual old flame's wedding to another girl. Anyway, at the wedding reception, the two, Doug and Carrie, go out of the way to congratulate the bride and groom as they embrace them; Doug perhaps goes a little overboard as he gives Paula an extra long embrace. Moments later, after Deacon finds out from Kelly that she also had a one-time fling with the groom before they met, Doug says to him "So welcome to the Todd-Had- Your-Wife-Before-You-Did Club!" as Deacon says "Kelly swore they didn't sleep together, they just fooled around." as Doug presses him asking "Which means what?" as Deacon replies "I didn't ask." Doug replies to him, "Actually, you gotta give the guy credit. He nailed both our wives and now here we are giving him gifts!" Arthur, who kept complaining about having ordered steak for his dinner at the reception, and instead getting fish instead, mentions this to Todd, "I'm just saying, you can't make a person choose a meal eight weeks in advance, it's barbaric!" as he continues "February 23, 2005 -- Decide right now!" as he rants on, "Doesn't feel good when you're on the hot seat, isn't it!!?" Doug catches up with Paula again as he tries to pry into what she and Todd will be doing on their honeymooon as he asks "So where you kids headed off for the old honeymoon? Not that it matters. I'm sure you'll be spending the whole time indoors, am I right?", as she replies "I don't really know." When Doug then asks, "No, I'm just assuming that because, you know, once you've been with a guy like Todd, I'm sure everyone after that would be a let-down. Am I right or wrong? Please tell me!" Paula, bewildered at all the questions, responds, "I think my father wants to dance with me." When Doug confronts Carrie about Todd, she reminds him "You know that we were with other people before we ever got together" as she says "In fact, you showed me that list you kept." as Doung then says "That's right, I showed you my list! And you know what? There was no one missing on my list either. In fact, I threw in a few fakes just to fill it out!" Doug goes on to say "The point is, we've hung out with Todd. And all those times, you knew, he knew. Everyone knew except the big fat idiot here.", as he says that Carrie made a fool out of him in concealing the liasion with todd, as the band leader at the wedding reception calls Carrie to wish the future couple congrats. When she takes the stage, she does something really unexpected, as, probably in a cathartic means of spilling the beans and letting the secret off of her chest says: "Hi, what can I say about Todd? I'm just remembering now, Todd and I ran into each other a few years ago at a party. And I was there on my second date with this guy named Doug, who's now my husband. Thank you. Anyway, I introduced Todd as my really good friend, which was mostly true, except for one thing that I left out. Which was that Todd and I had actually been sexually intimate." Now, Doug, both angry and embarrassed, walks out of the ballroom, and into the main lobby, as Carrie goes after him, admitting it was wrong for her to conceal the truth about Todd when they first met, as she says she liked him, and wanted it to work out between them, as she then asks him "I mean, if I would've said: "Hey, PS, you see that guy over there? I did him. " Would you have asked me out again?", as Doug responds "I don't know...maybe", as she then says "Maybe... Maybe not", as the two make up, and all is forgotten, as she says the encounter with Todd was not impressive, as he apalogized to her, burst into tears, and kept talking about a fear of intimacy, because his mother didn't hug him enough as a kid, all this while the microphone Carrie was giving her congrats to the bride and groom was still on, being heard by all at the reception! When Doug and Carrie try to save face, they sheepishly try to play it off as a skit, their way of wishing Todd and Paula well on their marriage; needless to say, no one was amused, as everyone stared at them in disbelief at what they just heard! Anyway, the wedding goes on without incident. Gallery Best Man episode 1x13 - Deacon lets out Doug's pants.png|Deacon, who learned knitting while serving in the Coast Guard, lets Doug's pants out for him. Best Man episode 1x13 - Deacon & Kelly argue.png|Deacon, who tells Doug about Carrie's one time fling with Todd, hears it from Kelly, who didn't reveal that she once slept with him as well, before she and Deacon met! Doug and Carrie embrace bride and groom Todd.png|At the wedding reception, Doug and Carrie wish the future couple well. Episode 1x13 - Carrie on the microphone.jpg|Carrie is called up to the stage by the band leader at the reception to wish the future newlyweds well. Jennifer Simard as bride Paula.png|Doug talks to bride to be Paula about her and Todd's honeymoon plans. Jill McCarthy.png|Jill, the bride's sister, also gives Paula and Todd well wishes. Todd and Paula at their wedding.png|The groom and bride, Todd and Paula. Trivia ;Did You Know? *This is the first episode with Merrin Dungey as Kelly Palmer. Kelly (Deacons wife) was only mentioned in episode #1.1 (Carrie talks to her on the phone) and in episode #1.2 (Deacon talks about her to Doug.) Cast Main/Recurring aast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer *Merrin Dungey as Kelly Palmer Guest starring *Christina Cabot as Jill McCarthy, Paula's cousin *Marc Goldsmith as Alex *Michael McClure as Waiter *Anthony Powers as Harold *Jennifer Simard as Paula McCarthy-Skobansky, the bride to be *James Castle Stevens as Todd More external links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 1